I Thought You Were Sleeping!
by InsubordinateSaint
Summary: Lily gets another visit from her close friend The Doctor and can't help wanting to go off to travel with him, even though he's reluctant. A one shot. 11th Doctor/OC :


**Just a little something I wrote up last night; I love the 11****th**** Doctor. Feedback would be lovely! I know I'm probably not the best at capturing The Doctor's personality, so I'm open to any suggestions/constructive criticism. :]**

I Thought You Were Sleeping!

A Doctor Who one shot.

Lily cringed at the scream sounding from the white baby monitor on the coffee table. She quickly stood up from the couch she just settled in, setting her book aside to sprint up the stairs. The toilet flushed from behind the closed bathroom door and she couldn't help but sigh.

"Doctor, you've been up here all this time. You couldn't just pick Logan up?" She questioned, pushing open the baby's room door and going over to the dark cherry wood crib. Lily's hands grazed the soft material of the blue blanket as she picked up the crying child. "Awe, it's okay. I'm here, don't cry."

Logan continued to spill warm wet tears from his brown eyes. The baby's face scrunched repeatedly with ever yell, making Lily want to glue her ears shut. She couldn't take it, looking after another human. It was like a dog but much worse.

"Did you know it's considered rude to disturb a guest while he's in the restroom?" The Doctor stepped into the room, bow-tie and all.

Lily rolled her eyes, rocking Logan in her arms. He had quieted down to small whimpers, but still wore a fussy look on his face.

"No, I had no idea." She muttered sarcastically. "What were you doing in there this time? Playing with our toothbrushes again?" At the thought, a chuckle escaped her lips.

The Doctor walked closer, leaning neatly against the crib in front of her. He pocketed his hands and raised his eyebrows. "Actually I was looking at my toothbrush, the one you got for me a few years ago. I'm surprised it's still here. Collecting dust, it is. But you're still stubborn as always, didn't listen when I told you I'd never use it."

"Right, because by the time you've visited you'd already be off in two seconds to explore all of time and space. Thanks for the invite, Doctor." Lily said sourly, frowning when Logan began to wiggle in her grasp. "Oh no, please don't start up again." But the baby inevitabley started to cry once more. "Please, Doctor, take him." She proceeded to lightly push the baby into the man's arms.

"No no no, he's your little brother." The Doctor protested, gracefully side stepping away. "He's fine, wants you to lift his head up a bit more though." He leaned in, gently moving the back of Logan's head to rest better against my arm. The Doctor's touch was warm, careful, but gone in an instant.

"Oh, come on. You're the baby expert, what does he want?"

The Doctor chuckled handsomely then, but it stopped as soon as he started. "No, Logan, that's not very nice. She's your big sissy, you need to have a little respect." The Doctor swiftly looked to gaze up at her.

"A little." Lily shook her head. "What did he say about me?"

"Huh? Nothing." The Doctor avoided the subject. "Just baby talk."

Logan had stopped crying, but was now looking at The Doctor like he was a key to the door that unlocked wisdom. The Time Lord was something, after all. He definitely knew more than her and everyone else in boring New Jersey.

"No, of course I'm just saying that." The tall man told the baby assuring, waving it off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I get a room for you two to finish your private conversation?" Lily inquired.

"Alright, I get. You're snippy today. PMSing I suppose." The Doctor concluded after taking Logan from her. "Shhh." He calmly cooed the baby, swaying from side to side. Logan quickly obliged by silencing.

Lily's mouth dropped. "What do you know about PMSing?" She defended with a smile.

"Lots, it stands for pass my shotgun."

Lily laughed. "But you hate guns."

"Right!" The Doctor spun around, placing Logan back in his crib all at once before turning to her. "Guns are heavy and cold and not my style." He stepped closer to her, enough for her to feel the body heat radiating off of him. It was welcoming, but she blinked the thought away.

"Is he sleeping?" Lily broke off, peering over her brother. "I don't get it, how do you do that?"

"Never you mind, dear." The Doctor took her hand and pulled her after him. "Come, don't want to wake the chap up, do we?" He left the door cracked.

They made their way downstairs where Lily plopped back down on the leather black couch. A peaceful sigh escaped her lips and she flipped open her book once more.

"Hey!" She yelled when The Doctor snatched it from her to inspect it himself.

"Quiet, I'm just reading." He said plainly, eyes tracing the pages he flipped carelessly, and only stopped once he was in the middle of the book.

"No, you're skimming."

"Must you argue everything I do. I bet this is about that time I told you you couldn't run off with my in the Tardis."

"That was six months ago and completely not what I was getting at. But now that we're on the subject, yes I'm still angry about it." Lily crossed her arms.

"Don't be, I explained why. You have the rest of your life ahead of you and college in your wake. I can't take that away, not to put you in danger." He said seriously, surprising her by the intensity of his deep eyes.

"Don't worry so much, you act like I'm going to die if I spend an hour away somewhere on another planet. You've taken me before." She reminded.

"I'd rather keep you breathing."

Lily couldn't hold his consuming stare. She fiddled with her thumbs and pursed her lips when she found nothing to say. Is that what he was worried about all this time? Killing her? She knew the risks and would rather be with him off in another century where her life could take any path, than be stuck having to conform to society's conventional system.

"And I can't just take you away from your mum. She was talking to me, telling me all about how proud you've made her by staying in school. Doing more for yourself."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You talked to my mum?"

"Yes, she has a good head on her shoulder that wonderful woman. As far as good heads go. You've got a good head too." He tapped on her forehead, leaning back against the couch with a hint of a smile. "It must have been a month or so ago. I phoned, but you didn't pick up."

"You called? Since when do you every use the Tardis phone?"

"Since a month or so ago. And your mum picked up instead. Fantastic, she is. That's the spark I see she passed on to you."

Lily nudged his shoulder, letting her long dark hair hide her grin and blush when she looked down at her lap. Ten minutes past and when she got the courage to look back at him, his eyes were closed. The shadows under his eyes told her he must have been very tired; his breathing was level and she watched the rise and fall of his chest. "I'm on break you know." She whispered faintly then, her eyes going back to her hands. "Christmas break, at least a month off of college. That's like a year or two in the Tardis if you let me go. Mum would agree, she's fond of you Doctor...I'm fond of you." She said, barely a whisper now. "I...I love you. I'm _in_love with you." Lily shook her head, burring her face in her hands. "God, I'm just so stupid. To even think, hope that you..."

Lily stood up quietly and walked away into the kitchen. It tore her up more out loud than it did in her head. These feelings she had for the man, who really wasn't a man at all, surely couldn't be healthy. But she couldn't keep them chained up any longer.

She poured some water into a glass from the tap, and looked at the clear liquid, but didn't drink it. Water was so simple, why couldn't life be the same?

"Who am I kidding?" Lily dumped the glass out and put it on the rack to dry.

She turned around but gasped, taking a step back. The Doctor stood before her, so close she could feel his breath tickle her forehead and it was that moment that she cursed silently for being so short, for feeling so helpless and exposed in front of him. "D-Doctor, you scared me." She confessed, biting her bottom lip when she stuttered.

"What did you say?" He asked, his fringe of slick, soft hair curving adorably at the top of his head as it naturally did.

"You scared me."

"No, not that. Before. On the couch." He clarified.

Lily stared at him, feeling the heat of embarrassment cover her face like a mask. "I don't know what you're talking about." He could have heard.

"Don't lie, you whispered something. Repeat it for me, please." The Doctor stood up straighter, a mysterious smile poised on his thin lips.

Lily shut her eyes. "Oh God. No! I thought you were sleeping!" She said in accusation, trying to step away.

The Doctor let out a chuckle, making her want to hide, as he blocked her escape with his lean arm. "Sleeping. When have you ever seen me sleep? I'm a mad man with a box, I have no time for sleep!" He said, that known excitement circulating in his voice. He bowed his head closer, the way he always does when he was trying to catch her eyes.

"Doctor, I think the baby's crying." Lily tried, but he did something unexpected.

"Logan's fine." The Doctor cupped her face, making her face him. "Focus on me, right now, Lily. You were telling me something, correct? Say it again." He paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Better yet, maybe I'll just react in response to it."

"Doctor." Lily said, but let his lips say what they wanted when he placed them against hers. She tensed against his kiss. She loved him, but The Doctor was a man who never showed signs of affection like this. She soon gave in anyway, pushing up on her tippy toes to deepen the kiss. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, his hair intertwining in her fingers.

He pulled back a second later, already leaving her wanting more. The Doctor smiled, revealing that he had gone a little pink in the face also. "Don't want to get carried away."


End file.
